The Legend of MoonLight: Noon
by Moonlight the Assassin
Summary: Jakob's story is only partway finished. With him receiving for his element, what could the Overlords be up to? Along with that, Jakob still has to figure out the mysteries of his past, along with dealing with a prophecy concerning him and two dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all to the sequel of my (somewhat?) hit fanfiction, "The Legend of MoonLight: Dawn", or as more of you know, "Race-Swapper". While I never said it, most of you probably guessed, that was my very first fanfiction, well, the first one written out, so that also means that that one will be, more than likely, my worst written, not just meaning grammar wise, which I believe I have a bit of the "grammar nazi" case. Anyway, enough of my rambling, and you're all tired of it, here you go!**

0-()-0-()-0-()-0-()-0-()-0

Days passed. Those days soon turned into weeks. Those weeks, into months. Three months, I spent in that jungle-y home, with Starlight, my supposed mother. Though, I guess it'd be sensible to show you what happened afterwards.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

_"Then...then... it's true! By the ancestors, he was right! My son did return!"_

_'What?!' I thought in my mind. There was no way SHE is my mom! Sure, there are some similarities, but that doesn't mean anything! Just because I have scales, and Gavin has scales, doesn't mean we're related, does it?_

_"No. 'He', was wrong. Your son did not return," I replied, the comfort feeling activated in me, so I replied to myself, "At least, not yet."_

_"But yet, here you are. I don't care what you say, but you are my son."_

_I couldn't help but think of a TV show back home, "Can't we have, like, a DNA test, or something?"_

_The conversation ended there, with her rolling her eyes, and asking the remaining few, who refused to leave, and she actually liked, to come in. They watched the whole thing, and were apparently ready to pounce on her, but were too scared. I need braver friends. Anyhow, enough of reminiscing You gotta know what's happening now._

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

"Come ON Jakob. It's not THAT difficult. Making a simple E-lock is not hard," Gavin encouraged whilst I tried to forge an E-lock. Starlight had a forge in her cave, in fact, she had quite a bit in her cave. My guess was, she was loaded with cash.

The process of making an E-lock is very similar to making a normal flintlock pistol, in case you don't know what those are, think of a pirate pistol. The only problem, was hooking up the wires into the gun, along with making the tips sharp enough to get underneath a dragon's scales. The wires were also made of a special type of mineral, called Glaneration. It seemed to glow blue slightly, and seemed remarkably similar to Ununpentium. For a very old gun, this was very scientific.

Along with Gavin and I, at Starlight's residence, there was Blizzeara, and Zero. I'm still curious as to why she let Blizzeara and the others stay, but made Crys' go. Did the two have some sort of grudge? I have no clue, all I'm concerned with, is making this E-lock, which I have been widely unsuccessful with.

My main problem was getting the wires into the gun. It's pretty difficult if you don't have thumbs, not to mention long fingers, rather than having paws. Finally, after two or three more tries with it, I finally made it, in my size, in my colors, fully functional, with a neural net directed directly to my brain, allowing me to shoot it at will. Kinda freaky, knowing I have a gun that could fire at the thought of shooting someone, but it's not like someone could easily disarm me, right?

Now that I know the basics on how to build an E-lock, I think I have better chances of making modern versions of E-type guns, such as a Gatling gun, or a rocket launcher. Or maybe just a simple shotgun. One of the three.

As far as I knew, the others went off to hunt, or, rather, being taught to hunt, in the jungle. Gavin was the only one still here, and he's kinda become my best friend here. Odd. I thought I made it my life-goal to piss as many people off as possible?

As far as being taught how to use my element, I've been pretty successful, learning how to continually breathe it out, along with using it to warp my powers. Like, for instance, I can now travel a very short distance at the speed of light. A very useful trick if someone ever grabbed me. In case you're wondering about the parameters of the distance, four feet is a far as I've been able to get. In short, that's teleportation.

History wise, I've learned that Malefor used to be a darkness dragon, and one of the few kind ones out there. They kinda have a reputation of being evil, them being 'darkness' dragons and all. He met Starlight, in his human equivalent of his late twenties, and the two got married, and had a son. This son ended up disappearing, causing Malefor to go insane trying to find him. He was eventually tricked into thinking purple gems would give him a sense of an 'all seeing eye' (Illuminati?). This turned him into the Malefor most know him as, and he is now, without a doubt, no chance at all to come back, dead. Trapped in the planes of oblivion, never to escape, his soul forever stuck in purgatory. I feel pity for him. His version of hell must be trying to find his son, only to have his son kill him. Why does that sound so familiar?

Hours later, the others returned, with a decent hunt. Fish, deer, boar, and, believe it or not, this isn't considered racist here, Ocelot. It actually tastes pretty good. I've managed to lower my 'manners' to politely pig my food, rather than try to use a fork and knife. It was a normal life for dragons. Not for me, though, obviously. It was all normal. Until the Chronicler knocked on our door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed I forgot to put this in the last chapter. The oh-so-annoying disclaimer. I don not own Spyro, nor assassin's creed, or any other franchises. Also, I plan to have a little surprise in this chapter or the next one. Muahahahahaha...**

"Nope," I said as I slaimed the door in the Chronicler's snout.

"W...wha...why?! Why would you do that?!" Everyone asked in unison, and I simply shrugged in responce. I feel like an asshole today.

The door opened, not to my favor, and the Chronicler walked in, rubbing his snout with one paw, "That was rude of you, MoonLight. Don't you know to respect your elders?"

I smirked, "None of my elders are undead."

"And how might I be undead?"

"Simple. You 'died' in the Ring of Fire, sending Spyro and Cynder ahead, right?" The Chronicler nodded, "Then you became the new age chronicler. That is either reincarnation, or rising from the dead. By my standards, that makes you a zombie. The defenition of zombie, is a being that has come back from death, commonly found in most mythology, and in some extremely rare cases, reality. Like now."

Wait...did I really just say that? I'm becoming more and more of a nerd everyday...

Everyone stared at me a moment, before shaking there heads, and turning back to the obviously more important one in the room, who's dead.

"What made you come here, Ignitus?" Gavin asked him, cocking his head to right, with questionable eyes.

"A reason that concerns MoonLight. The rest of you may listen, by all means, but this concerns him," the old dead dragon replied, staring directly at me. I can't help but feel like this is going to end badly for me...

"Well, ahead of time, I'm not going to go on any quest. Last time I did, I fell into another world, went back, went to the Bermuda Triangle, killed a shit-ton of people, fell back into another world, changed species, and here we are. No more revelations," I voiced, putting my eyebrows into their permanant scowl. Everyone but the Chronicler and Zero stared at me weird. Ohhhh yeah...they didn't know...whoops...

"Then you will be very disappointed, young one. I am sorry to say, but you are prophecised to do this, whether you want to or not."

Starlight managed to speak before me, "No! I just got him back, you are not taking him away from me again! Do not send him back to whatever fucking planet or dimension or what the hell ever he came form! He belongs here, with his mother!"

I couldn't help but back away slowly. That was a little creepy.

Lucky for him, Ignitus was a charm-speaker, someone who could easily manipulate others if he wanted too, or calm them down, "Now now, StarLight. What would be better? Having your son to yourself, and then dieing, or having your son saving the world, just like Spyro, and come back a hero?"

"Just to me, because if I send him back out, there's a chance he could never come back."

"That does not sound like you StarLight. You being a light dragoness, you should know that this would be better."

"Well, I just don't care."

This time, I butted in, "Hey! Do I get a say in this matter?" I didn't wait for an answer, "Thank you. Now, first, you are still NOT my mother, secondly, I DO want to go home. Ignitus, I'll go partway through whatever quest you have for me, but only until I get home. Then, I'm done."

He quickly puffed out a small amount of air, while looking down, making me think he knows something I don't.

"I DO have a home to go back to, right?" I asked, getting VERY worried. Who wouldn't?

"Go on this quest, and you will find out."

"Fine. I'll go. You got me, but first, I have two words to say."

"What's that?" He asked, raising an eye-ridge at me.

"Fuck you." Everyone rolled their eyes after that, some laughing.

After that, he bid us adew, and left, by teleportation. REAL teleportation. Miles being traveled in the blink of an eye.

"So, why're you goin'?" Gavin asked me as we walked back to our 'rooms' outside. They were mainly just like miniature apartments, but with only a bed, or, rather, two.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I don't belong here. I don't belong with flying lizar-" my sentence was cut short as I got punched in the face, "I deserved that. Anyways, I don't belogn with those, along with walking and talking animals. It's like something out of...actually, it is out of a children's game..."

He raised an eyebrow at me as we both climbed into our bunks, "Really? What type of game was it called? Was it one of those...digital games? The ones that aren't real?"

"Yeah. At least, I THOUGHT it wasn't real. It was broken up into multiple sections, though, each different. The main thing that connects them, is that the main character is always Spyro."

"How...how is that possible? How is it that one of your fictional games is in truth a reality? Or, rather, how is some of our history, a world that is not even known about in your world, made into a game?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, and I really don't feel like dwelving into giant theories tonight, espiecally having another quest dumped at my feet. Part of one, anyways." I climbed into my bunk, and flopped onto the mattress, sleepiness taking over. I had lost some of my insomnia, but I still had a hard time falling asleep. Stupid over-active imagination...oh, wait...it may be real...

"So, when you leave, you gonna go find Crystal first? Been a while since you've seen her. Four months or so, right?" He asked, knowing about my actual relationship with the turqouise dragoness/human.

"Obviously. You really think I'd leave without her? I'd be lost. She's obviously the one who knows everything."

"Except for this."

I mentaly slapped myself in the head, "Right. Maybe now I'm the one who'll have to lead. Fun. I could barely lead a squad of six middle-school drummers, let alone a crazy sniper huragon."

He looked at me quizacally when I used the term 'huragon', "What's a huragon?"

"It's the word I made up for a human/dragon. You know, like me."

"Right. Still odd that you're from another dimension. One where dragons don't even exist."

"Physically. Like I said, they exist everywhere in mythology. Just not physically. Yet."

"Right. Well, twas fun talking to you, 'huragon', but I think it's time to sleep," he told me, after which not moments later I could hear soft snoring.

"Lucky bastard," i mumbled quietly, wishing I could sleep that fast normally. I had resorted to using herbs that make you sleepy. Ahem, no, you don't smoke them, they are not harmful drugs, like pot. Nothing like that. If anything, it's like a more, plant-like sleeping pill. You chew it up.

Shortly after, I fell asleep, filling my head with dreams of being back home, and the welcome back I would get from my friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Assassin's Creed. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Gavin, Blizzeara, Samantha, and Acumilus. They belong to their respective owners, in this order, Gavin T.A. Keasler, and Samantha the Dragoness, or her more recent name, samythedragon. Don't like, don't read.**

I had woken up decently early that morning, wanting to get an early start. Provided I didn't have to get dressed anymore, I cut time down considerably. However, I still brushed my teeth...er...fangs, bathed, all that stuff. Along with that, I sharpened my claws. Seems kinda girly, but it keeps them more deadly.

The others slowly woke up one by one, and we all left soon thereafter, all except for StarLight.

"C'mon, StarLight. This is your chance to prove that you're not just Malefor's bitch," I called, trying to make her mad so she follows just to see if it makes me mad.

"I was not his 'bitch' as you call it, I was his mate. Though, I asume the others do asume I am his...that," she thought aloud, clicking one of her claws on her chin scales.

"So, c'mon then," I pryed. I wanted her to come. I may not be the best person, but I know plenty well on how to make or break a reputation. I had an...odd sibling, growing up, giving me my own reputation, which I didn't like. I had to deliberatly change that, and I wanted StarLight to do the same thing. Of course, it's not like my rep was as bad as hers...

"I'm sorry, but no. Ignitus will be here in a few minutes, and I'm just here to say goodbye."

With that, Ignitus finally appeared, literally, out of thin air, and StarLight hugged me, forcing me to try and squirm away.

"Well hello and good morning, everyone. I assume you are all ready to leave?" It was then he noticed StarLight, who had stopped hugging me, "StarLight, are you coming with us?"

She simply shook her head, and turned around, and buried her eyes in her tail, for an obvious reason. I couldn't help but shake my head. I can partially understand, because she thinks she had just gotten her son back, and now he has to leave again, but I can't really relate, because that's never happened to me. Secondly, I am still not her son.

"I see. Well, come along then. Get close to me. I shall teleport us to the Warfang portal room, and from there, Spyro and Cynder shall open the portal for us."

We all scooted closer, and among "us", there was me, Gavin, Blizzeara, Zero, and Ash. Shortly after, there was a bright flash, and we were suddenly in Warfang. Of course, there was the sick feeling, and all of us but Ignitus started vomiting all over the floor.

I wiped my maw, and looked up at him, "Why aren't you puking? It feels like my stomach just went pretzel!"

He simply chuckled, "You get used to it, after a while, young one. Now, I believe someone is waiting for you right through that door," he pointed at two large doors, on the other side of the room. He let me pass, but blocked the others with his tail, "Allow him some privacy. You four, get ready to depart. You shall be leaving shortly."

That was all I heard as I walked through the gates, and suddenly got tackled by a turqoiuse blur.

"Stammer! I missed you so much! Did StarLight treat you badly? Was she a bitch? Well? Well?! Tell me!" With that, she kissed me on the cheek quickly, before getting off of me, and staring at me with her turqoiuse orbs...eyes.

"No. No, creepy, but no." I looked at her with blank eyes, making it seem like I was 'eh' about seeing her again.

She noticed, and put on a pouty face, "What? Do you not like me anymore, or something? Cause if not, I'll bash your head through the concrete."

I put my smile back pretty soon after that, knowing she meant it, "Oh, and I missed you too," I hugged her with my wings, and we walked back in the large chamber, where the others were waiting, along with Spyro, Cynder, Samantha, and Acumilus. I had almost forgotten about them, it had been so long.

"Sup Spyro," I called, as I walked in, "Sup Cynder."

They both waved at me absentmindedly with a wing.

"Oh wow guys, calm down. I didn't know you missed me THAT much," I joked to myself, getting a chuckle from Crys'. It felt good to have her at my side again. It's surprising as to how much she grew on me.

"Sorry, but we're busy seeing if this idea works," Spyro said.

"What idea?"

"We're trying to see if Cynder and I can merge all four elements into one, and charge that portal like that," he explained.

"Isn't that just convexity?"

"No. Convexity is it's own element." Odd...I though convexity was all the elements blended into one.

"Right. Well, have you tried forcing one out, then another, and so on until something happened?" I asked, wondering how this could work.

"Yes, and it failed. We just have to focus on all at once to do it. We just have to figure out where on the portal," Cynder spoke up.

I looked over at it. It was a simply rectangular shape, with a giant glowing stone on the top.

"Did you try the giant obvious stone?" I asked sarcastically.

"No."

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Really? Are you kidding me? It's so obvious! It has every color element! It couldn't be simpler with instructions! Try it."

"Alright. Not like we would just tear a hole in the fabric of space and time or anything."

Umm...since when did they talk scientific?

They walked over, stared intently at the stone, and shot all four elements at once, putting on a fantastic show of colors. Orange, red, blue, green and bright green, black, white, yellow, etc.

The portal flickered a bit, until a bright glowing wall appeared inside of it.

"Guess it worked. Who's going first?" I asked aloud, when I noticed all eyes staring at me, "Oh, come on. I've gone first everytime. Isn't it someone else's turn?"

"No," they all said in unison.

"Fine. But if I die, I will haunt you all forever," I threatened as I walked near it. I took a few deep breaths, and dove in, not waiting for someone to push me this time. The experience was like last time, having that odd feeling, noticing a bunch of weird things, etc, etc.

It took a few minutes, but I finally appeared on the other side, appearing over, guess what? A boat. I fell, screaming, and smacked my face off the deck, knocking myself out cold.

I awoke a couple of hours later, hearing the sounds of knives grinding on each other. I raised my head, and looked around. I was surrounded by other people. Wait...huh! People! Humans! I looked down at my own arms, and saw I had hands again. I couldn't help but kiss my thumbs.

"Thumbs! I missed you thumbs! You were so useful!" I looked around, and saw Crystal, in human form, along with Zero, in human form, and three unknown kids. Two guys, one girl. One of the guys had blonde hair, and glasses. The other one had smoky grey hair, with red twinges. The last one, the female, had brunette hair, with faint blue at the edges.

...Wait a minute...who all was coming with me?

I didn't have time to think about that, however, when a rather...plump man walked out of the cabin of the boat. He had big eyes, and wore a chef suit, that was covered in blood, and had a knife in one hand. He went wide-eyed at me when he saw me. He rushed over, looking at me up and down.

"Oh, good! Good! Dinner is almost ready to be served! I just have to finish your bowls, and we'll be ready! But...the others have not awoken yet...No matter! We can all feast later."

He held up a knife, and started walking towards me. I was alarmed, trying my best to remeber how to fight as a human. I suddenly understood what he meant by 'dinner is almost ready.' He's a psycho. Go figure. First thing I find when I come back, is a psychopath who wants to eat me, and everyone else...

He lunged, and I dodged to the right, and punched him across the face, causing him to look at me coldy, whilst rubbing his cheek, "You should not have done that, dinner. Now, I shall cook you nice and slow..."

He charged again, this time slashing as he did so, and clipped my shoulder with the tip. I grabbed where he sliced, and applied pressure to stop the minor bleeding. My main concern here was disarming him from the knife.

He charged again, and this time, I grabbed his arm, near the elbow on the forearm, the one with the knife, and pulled it behind his back, and taking the knife. While I was at it, I broke his arm, causing him to squeal in pain. He fell to the ground, holding his bent backwards arm, and screamed. I was surprised the others didn't wake up from him.

I took the knife, and brought it close to his throat, "Where are we? Tell me, and I won't kill you."

He looked at me worriedly, "You...you're on my fishing boat two miles east of Florida...Please let me go..I'm just so hungry..."

"So you were prepared to kill kids over it? That's not cool man."

"I told you where we were. You're not going to kill me, right?"

I lauged, "Right. I did say that, didn't I? I'm sorry to say, sorry," I drove the knife into his stomach, and he looked at me with wide eyes as he started bleeding from the mouth, "Loose ends and all." I then took the knife out of his gut, and decapitated him. I took the body, the pieces, at least, and dumped them overboard, leaving him to the sea-life. Unfortunately, that was when the others woke up.

"Wh...what happened? Where am I? AH!" The one with blonde hair yelped...wait, I know that voice...

"Gavin?! Is that you?" I asked/yelled.

"Jakob?!" He stared wide-eyed, as he looked at the blood on my clothes. Speaking of which, I was wearing blue jeans, black and gold sneakers, convieniatly, with a black and gold T-shirt that had H/D in the middle of it. Gavin had on almost the same attire, as did everyone else. The only difference being the colors of the shirts and shoes.

"You...you didn't see that, did you?" I asked, hoping my friend didn't just see me maime the fisherman.

He nodded slowly, and looked overboard at the body-parts in the water, with the head having it's eyes pointing right at the boat.

"Why? Why did you do that? I didn't know you could be so...vicious. Evil, even. I mean, you just stabbed him in the stomach, and cut off his head! He would have died anyways!"

I exhaled deeply, looking down at the boards, "I did what I had to. I don't know why I overkilled him. But, that shouldn't be your main concern. Your main concern should be the fact that you're a human now." As I thought about that, that meant that the other two had to be Ash and Blizz...

Gavin looked down at himself again, and screamed, again, "This isn't normal! I mean, it feels normal, but it's not!" He started to pick at his shirt, trying to get it off, "These things are so ichy! How do you wear them!"

I snickered, and told him to keep his clothes on. "Try learning to walk," I asked, helping him stand, and trying to have him walk ahead of me some, and back. That was a disaster. He fell on his face on the first footstep.

"Ack! I feel so unbalanced! I miss my tail," he complained, as he continued trying to learn how to walk. It was funny, but sad at the same time, seeing someone my age not know how to walk. I mean, I know I went through the same thing, but it just seems weird that one can't even walk.

The others began to wake up afterwards, being Crys', to Blizz, to Ash, to last two flipping out in the same manner Gavin did. I told Crys' to teach them how to walk, while I drove us back to Florida.

I walked in the cabin, seeing a boiling pot, with an arm sticking out of it. It was small, and seemed like a baby's arm. I almost puked. I was used to blood and gore, even cannibalism, but infant cannibalism? That's just disgusting. I took the pot, and tossed all the remains out a window, hoping the others wouldn't see it. I walked into where you steer the ship, as I forgot what tha's called, and looked at the map. He was right, we were two miles east of Florida. Miami, to be exact.

I began to hit the throttle, knowing how to drive a boat thanks to my grandfather. Well, a speedboat. This was much more difficult, since it was a fishing boat.

I heard the others outside fall as I increased the throttle, and began moving. The three 'newcomers' were shocked at the vessel. From what I could hear, there was:

"No way! A boat that can move without sails! How is that possible?!"

Along with that, there was the sounds of more falling as they continued to try and walk while on a boat. Soon, Crys' walked in, and stared out the window, looking at the distant Miami shoreline.

"You know, you should probably wash the blood out of your clothes. Go shirtless until we get to a laundrymatt."

I looked at her oddly. I was about to say no, when I remembered I wasn't chubby anymore. I had abs...I think. I looked down at my stomach, to find that I didn't have abs, but I didn't have flabs either. I was in between.

She smiled as we got closer, "You know, I've got two teleportation stones. Where do you wanna go?"

I gave her neutral look, "Isn't it obvious? I wanna go home."

She sighed, as she leaned on my arm, "Well, since I'm the one with the stones, I vote we go to D.C. first."

"No. I said I was going home. That was it. No side-trips."

"I meant for me. You can come with me, say goodbye, and then you can take the last stone, and head back to Illinois. Sound fair?"

"What? You'd really leave me? Willingly?" I put a hand over my heart, mocking being hurt, "I feel so sad all of a sudden."

"C'mon. If I remember correctly, you were trying to convince your parents to get you to go to D.C. for school, right? Well, how about you save your parents the money, and go now, for free?"

I sighed, giving in, "I know I can't win, so fine. But only for a few days. That's it. Then we head back to Brighton, deal?"

She shook my hand, "Deal."

At that moment, we got close enough to the docks to anchor and tie up to them, which we did, and got everyone off, barely. Ash nearly fell into the water.

I got an idea in my head, "So, since we're in Miami, I say we stay in Miami for bit. You know, get used to things again."

Gavin looked at me oddly, "I thought you said you wanted to go home?"

They were all gpbsmacked by what they saw, 'walking' to random machines and staring at them in wonder, as Crys', Zero, and I told them what it was and what function it served. It was like teaching a bunch of new-borns...oh, wait...

After a while, we found a luandrymatt, and I was about to put my shirt in there, whe I remembered, I had no money. I looked over at Crys', who shrugged.

"Z?" I asked, looking at him. He smirked, and walked over to a woman washing her own clothes, and took a few quarters, just enough for our machine.

"Thanks," I said as I put my shirt in the laundry machine. "Y'know, we probably shouldn't be teaching them that that's how things run here." The others agreed, and we decided to only 'earn' money when the others weren't around.

The shirt finished, we even dried it, and we left, as I put the shirt back on. While we were walking, I grabbed a road-map off a shelf. We walked outside, and sat on a cuurb, as I opened it up, revealing the map of the fifty states.

"Ok, so, this the country, or nation that we're in. The United States of America. We are in Florida," I pointed at the state, "That's here," I pointed at D.C. next, "This is our capital, and where we're going next. That city is called Washington D.C." I then pointed at Illinois, "This is where I'm from. Illinois. A boring state, full of farmers."

They watched intently, as I pointed at different states, and said there names. Eventually, I pointed to Canada, and then Mexico, and explained those were different countries, and that I'd have to get a globe for them to see more.

Unfortunately, we had to leave enventually, and we decided to head to a back alley and use the stone, sending us all to Washington.

**I made a psychopath, as you know, but he strongly resembles a psychopath from one of my most favorite games. He's even a cannibal. I'll give you a hint. Dead ******# First person to answer correctly, and I'll find a way to input one of your OCs in the story. Human, though, of course. Otherwise, it wouldn't quite go with where the story is. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and don't forget to read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again to the next chapter of "The Legend of MoonLight". Time for the annoying disclaimer..**

**I do not own Spyro, nor do I own Assassin's Creed. I also do not own Gavin and Blizzeara, whom belong to Gavin T.A. Keasler. I also do not own Samantha and Acumilus. They belong to Samantha the Dragoness.**

_Vrooom!_

"Ow! Owowowowowowow!" I screamed as I got up from the van that hit me. It was dark brown, and seemed like your typical sexual predator van.

The others looked at me with concern, while the driver looked like he almost had a heart attack. I couldn't really understand the feeling at the moment though because I was too engaged in a mix of anger and pain. I had a tiny little voice in my head, going, _'Kill! Kill him! He just hit you with a van, and you're going to let him get away with it?! Kill' _

I managed to keep myself in check by counting to ten, and we all walked off. "So...what're we here in the first place for exactly, Crys'?" I asked, not knowing the reason as to why we're here.

"Remember when I told you I have connections higher up? We're checking in with them, so we can learn what the OVs are up too."

"Ohhh! By any chance, they couldn't have been the ones who picked me up that long time ago, could it?"

She looked at me sadly, "I never did tell you, did I? They died the day you arrived. They were falsely accused of treason, and were shot on sight."

I laughed, "Go figure that Curly and Sue died by false accusion. They were terrible agents anyways."

She looked at me like she was scared for a moment, and we continued walking. That is, until Ash's stomach started growling.

"I'm hungry. What do you guys have to eat around here?"

I couldn't help but notice my own growling stomach. Lucky for us, there was a McDonalds just down the street. Downside, we had no money.

"I have an idea," I said aloud, "I learned a trick with these a long time ago." I walked over to a tree on the side walk, broke off a limb, and walked back, sticking the stick inside, and pulling out a few quarters. Of course, these aren't going to cut it. We're going to need a lot of quarters, and fast. Smartest way to do that? Rob an arcade store. Okay, maybe not the smartest, but one of the fastest.

The others continued to use their own tree branches, sticks, getting quarters out of the four machines there, getting a whopping two dollars, and fifty cents.

"Where's a arcade store when you need one?" I growled, walking up the street, "Oh, there's one." There was a small little arcade place just ahead, called "Smassic Classics".

"Right, everyone, we're robbing a store. Take your shirt,and flip it inside out. Ahem, head to an alley for that, then find something to cover your head, along with my head, 'cause I'ma be finding something else in the meantime." By that, I meant a firearm, and I didn't plan to steal one.

Now, now, I know what you're thinking. _Why not steal one? You're already going to be stealing money anyways. Why not just rob a gun store?_ Well, think about that one. I would be bursting into a small room, full of guns, all empty, where there's one guy behind a counter with a shotgun or rifle pointed at me. It'd be suicide. My simple solution is to find a biker, preferably, a male one.

I walked a ways away form the group, who had walked into an alley, and found a guy riding a bike. I waved him to stop, which he did.

"Whad'a you want, kid?" He was obviously drunk, and wore a leather jacket, with spikes on it, driving gloves, and black pants. I think he was a fan of black...

"I want your firearm."

"My arm of fire? I don't have an arm of fire. If I did, it'd be on fire," he said drunkishly.

"I meant your gun. Give me your gun."

"And why would I do that? You're just a kid, and I'm a big bad adult biker. My only weakness is rock paper scizzors."

It took me a minute to get over his dumbness, before replying, "Fine. If I win at rock paper scizzors, you give me your gun. If you win, I give you eight quarters."

"Deal!"

I mentally face-palmed. Drunk people...

We did the rock, paper, scizzors thing, and I did rock, and he did paper. We tried again, and I did scizzors, and he did paper. We tried again, and we both did paper. On the last one, I noticed his pattern, and I threw a scizzors...er...metaphorically speaking, and he threw a paper, both metaphorically, and literally.

"Alright kid...you won fair and sqaure. Here's my gun." With that, the biker fell of his bike, passing out on the pavement. I caught him, by the way, and pulled him on a bench, and put his bike next to him. I know how it is with bikers and their bikes...

The gun itself was a .44 magnum. Six round clip, revolver style. Perfect for russian roulette. And robberies...

I walked back to the group, showing them the gun. Ash wore a garbage bag, Gavin wore a box with holes cut in them, Blizzeara wore a box as well, Zero wore a bag, as did Crystal, whom gave me a box. All of them had their shirts flipped. I did the same, and put the box on, and we walked into the store.

"Hello, and have nice...day...homeless people..." the lady at the front said.

"Can I speak to your manager, please? I have a concern that resides with him. A more...personal concern," I asked the lady, scoffing at the accusation I was homeless. Then again, I was wearing a box from the garbage...

"Yes, of course. I'll fetch him for you."

"No, no. Please, just tell me where-actually, nevermind, I'll find it on my own."

We further inside, until we found a door that said "manager's office". I wonder who could be in there...?

I picked the lock, with others wondering what were doing, when I told Gavin and Blizzeara to wait outside, and tell me if any cops, or suspicious looking people showed up.

They left, and I opened the door, shutting and locking it behind me. The manager looked at me, when he asked,

"I'm sorry, you're not supposed to be in here."

I pulled the gun out of my pocket, and pointed it at his head, "Shut up! Now, give me the keys to the machines, and we can end this without me painting the walls red with your brain matter."

He panicked, and tried to run around me, in which I grabbed him, and flung him back into his chair. I didn't plan on killing him, nor did I want to. Espiecally not in D.C.

"Please, please don't kill me! I have a wife and family! Th-the keys are in the drawer over there!" He pleaded.

I handed Crys' the gun, and told her to keep it pointed at him while I checked the drawer. His word was true, and I took the keys out of it. I told her to keep the gun pointed at him while I got the money.

I did so, getting odd looks from others again, none of them knowing what was going on. In the end, I ended up with a total of seventy dollars, and seventy five cents. That's quite a bit of money...for an arcade store.

I walked back in the office, to find the manager tied to the chair with his own belt, still in a panicking mood. I took the gun back, and undid the belt, all the while pointing it at him.

"Don't say a word about this. If you do, I will hunt down your family, and kill them all in front of you."

He nodded, and we all left, me holding a sack of quarters. We walked back in an alley, Gavin and Blizz following again, and we put our clothes back to normal, the men facing opposite when the females did so, to be respectful, and make it as least awkward as possible.

We continued walking down the street, until we reached the McDonalds. I had ditched the gun in a planter right outside the door, and we all walked inside. I stared at the menu, asking everyone what they wanted, and I sat at a booth, counting the quarters until I had enough. Prices were high as fudge in D.C. too. One Big Mac cost six bucks. Lucky me, that's what everyone wanted, and were were down to fourty four dollars, after just one meal.

While I was staring at the T.V. screen, I heard the reporter say something that caught my ear.

"This is Jessica Church, reporting for Channel Nine News. I have just heard a rumor about the global terrorist group, known as the 'OverLords', developing a plan to bomb our capital. National Security says that this is just a rumor, but with the raised security in most major cities across the U.S., we cannot know for sure. This is Jessica Church, Channel Nine News. Back to you Tim."

I almost spit out my food. There was a chance we could be bombed? How had I not have noticed the heightened security?

My thoughts were interuppted though, by a distant noise...

**As you can see, Jakob is not a monster who loves nothing more than killing. Otherwise he would have killed that shopkeeper. As for the outrageous prices, I'm afraid that's true. In all major cities, prices get higher and higher. Lastly, what could that noise be? I believe I made it rather obvious, but oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmmm, I feel like doing a cheesy joke...Oop, got it!**

**I hope it's night time where you're at, because the MoonLight is shining again! *Shakes head* No...Someone review saying not to do that again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Assassin's Creed. I also do not own Gavin, Blizzeara, Samantha, or Acumilus. Every last one of them belong to their proper owners. Also, one thing I've noticed I haven't put in very much, is that I actually don't own the term huragon. That belongs to a guy named FlameStrikerz. Now then, on with the story!**

_March 15, 2012_

_Location: Clarkson, IL_

_Journal Entry: 1_

_Destruction. Pain. Death. Those were the things in the air at that time. And I hated it. I can act like a selfish monster sometimes, like when I killed that cannibal. But mass murder? No...that's just fucked up...you don't do that...ever. Well, I guess the OverLords didn't read the human handbook. They had gone and bombed Washington D.C. Total body count, four hundred fucking thousand. All at once. Gone. Just a whisper in the wind._

_I now know why Ignitus wanted me to come back here. He wanted me to see this. He wanted me to see this...genocide. He wanted to fuel me with the urge to get revenge on the OverLords. But I'm getting carried away. I've started to keep a journal, and I've started to record stuff in it. So people can KNOW my story. And KNOW I'm not a monster. So I know I won't go down in history as that one crazy kid who liked to kill people for shits and giggles. Back to the present._

I finished writing in my journal, and we carried on. Most of D.C. was a pile of rubble now, but we weren't there anymore. We were back home, in Clarkson, Illinois, which wasn't a pile of rubble. However, Chicago was, and most major cities across the country were.

My first instinct, of course, was to get home as soon as possible. We got back, and I walked into my house, having the others stay outside, and found my parents so glued to T.V., they didn't even notice me. That's how serious this was. I was gone for a couple months, and they were stuck to the T.V. I don't blame them though. I mean, our country just got blown the fuck up. I'd be wanting to know what happens next to. Downside to that. Our capital is gone. No supreme court. No military deciding group. No president. The U.S.A is basically just land now.

"Hey! Family! Your son has returned!" The rest of them turned, relief flushing their eyes like water does an ocean, and all of them got up at once to hug me, and overclaim how happy they were I'm alive. It was at that moment, I didn't notice my brother.

"Where's Brenton?" I asked, all of them suddenly gaining a face of sadness.

"Jake...Brenton...he Chicago when the bombs went off...He's gone."

It took me a moment to register that. I simply sat there dumbly for a moment, nodding my head a few times, before saying I was going outside to sit down quietly for a moment. Well, I did, the others looked at me oddly, watching me walk over to a small garden linked to the wall, and sit on it. And...I'm not even ashamedd to say it...I cried. I cried right in front of the others, as they all got a feeling of what had happened to someone I knew, and tried to console me, but with words like "they". I told them what had happened, in between sniffles.

It was slightly embarressing, but at that moment, I didn't really care. All I cared about, was that my brother had died. I no longer had my sibling. The one I grew up with all my life. The one I fought with, laughed with, joked with, lied at...when you lose a sibling...it hurts. It hurts more than any physical pain could ever be.

I finally got over most of my crying, and walked back inside, telling my family I had friends here. They welcomed them in, until they saw how many. Then they asked who they were. I had to come up with human names, quick.

At Gavin, "This is Gavin," at Blizzeara, "Elizabeth," at Zero, "Josh," as Ash, "John," and finally, at Crystal, "And you know her already."

My mother welcomed them in with open-arms. She was short, about five foot two, with long black hair, glasses, and a few freckles. As of the moment, she was wearing pajamas.

"Hello, and welcome to our family's home. Please, make yourself at home in Jake's room. It's clean."

"Sorry Mom, but I think my rooms a little small for six people. We're gonna go in the basement." She nodded at my reply, and we all walked down, into my concrete basement, with a few tables, a bed, a drum set which I refused to look at because it reminded me of my brother, and filled with junk. We all just, sat down somewhere, and we discussed things.

"Hey Jakob...is this how your world always is? Chaos? There's stealing, robbing, and killing everywhere. You've commited all three in the past three days," Gavin said, a feeling of sadness in his voice. My guess is, he thought my world would be full of sunshine, butterflies, and people pooping rainbows. Well, he thought wrong.

"Somewhat. In our world, war is everywhere. You push down somewhere else, and another war pops up elsewhere. The difference between our wars and yours, is that ours a LOT more destructive, as you say yesterday." I couldn't help but hang my head in sadness. I actually WANTED to go back to the dragon world now. But I can't. I have work to do. Speaking of which, we needed to get down to buisness.

"Hey Crystal, let's discuss our first order of buisness here. Of, you know, stopping the OverLords."

"Getting our gear back. Along with gear for all of them. Lucky for us, I know exactly where they made it. An underground facility below Jerusaelum."

I nodded, "Good. That settles equipment AFTER we raid the base. We'd need to be quick about it though...so, we're gonna need to be trained, which we both are, we're gonna need guns, and lots of ammo, and a fast military vehical, but not a helicopter. So, our first order of buisness, is actually making a crew. However, we have to stay below the OverLords' radar. From my observations, they like to target big cities, espiecially in the states. So, if we go to another country, we might be able to get our hands on some military gear. Any ideas?"

"Hong-Kong. There's an abandoned American base there. They left the equipment. Guns, and suits, at least."

This felt odd, coming up with a plan. Shouldn't the military of a whole bunch of different nations be doing this, rather than a group of kids? Oh...wait...at the moment, it's just me and Crystal...

"Good. But, we still need some equipment before we go. I can stop by my uncles. He hasa bunch of old military handguns, with at least five clips each in reserves. As for suits...we're just gonna have to wing it. Lastly," I looked over at everyone but Crystal, "we need a crew. Guys, I hate to say this, but...I need your help. Will you all please help me save my world?"

They all just sat there dumbly. I can understand. I didn't expect them to jump at the chance to do this. Oddly enough, the least violent one out of them all accepted. Gavin.

"I'll help. Among God's greatness, he protects his people. Maybe this is his plan. However, I will try my best not to get into a giant firefight. I'm a lover, not a fighter, Jakob. I'll play a war game with you, or even paintball, but the real thing, for me, goes into the area of unless absolutely necessary."

I sighed with relief. I had some help. Slowly, the others started to agree, each for their own reasons. Eventually, all that was left was to train. Physical conditioning, mental conditioning, and intellectual conditioning. It was time to start the fight.

**As you read, this was an emotional chapter. And, before you ask, no, I have not lost a sibling, and to all of you out there who have, I know I cannot even start to know how much it would hurt. Now, off that subject. Gavin is obviously religious, and Christian. On the bright side, it's finally going to get into the "fun" part of the books, along with a special Halloween chapter that still goes along with the story. Muahahahaha! The next chapter'll come out either on, the day before, or the day after Halloween. Don't forget to review! MoonLight, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Assassin's Creed, blah blah blah. I also do not own Gavin, or Blizz, along with the other two, but I won't mention them since they aren't in this chapter. Huragon belongs to FlameStrikerz.**

**March 16**

**Alton, IL**

**Journal entry 2**

_Today is going to be a rough day. We have to train the 'newbies', teach them how to use human equipment, along with also having a mission on the horizon. In short, here comes frustration. Back to the present._

"C'mon, Gavin! Climbing a rock wall is not THAT difficult!" I yelled as Gavin fell yet again from the rock wall and onto the mats below. We were in a free-running facility, as it was the only place I could find where the others could learn how to get around faster. By that, I meant parkour, and climbing. Something I can't even do yet. The parkour part, I mean. I can climb a cliff...partway.

"Quiet, Jakob! I don't see you climbing!" He retorted.

"Touche."

Blizz, on the other hand, was doing magnificant in contrast to Gavin. Ash was...being Ash. Blizz was being tutored by Crys', and Ash was being tutored by Zero, much to both of their disappointment.

I helped the former dragon back up, and stuck him back on the wall, "C'mon, you can do it!" I encouraged, getting a snort out of Gavin.

"I don't see why I have to climb. Or why you humans are so incapable of flying. Why is it that only dragons, birds, and insects have wings?"

I shook my head, and continued spectating. He was getting along better than I had learned, in which case I nearly fractured a few bones. He was getting along just fine minus the fact that he's gonna wake up with some bruises. On the brightside, he can make it to the top. He just can't make it over, or jump off onto the platform above.

Lucky for us, the area was closed. We just kinda broke in, and no one should know. Hopefully. Otherwise, we'd have to pay like, fifty bucks every hour or something, and I don't have that kinda money.

Suddenly, an alarm from a wristwatch beeped.

Whop!

Gavin groaned as he hit the floor again, "I got distracted by the alarm..." He mumbled.

Crystal walked up to me, and I heard another _plop!_ as Ash fell to the floor, along with laughing.

"Hey, Jakob, we need to get going, if we want to catch the bus that'll take us to North Carolina."

We planned on stopping by my uncle's, and then heading to the bus station, traveling to North Carolina, and then to the airport, and then to Egypt, and then travel by car to Jerusaelum, and hopefully not get shot in the process.

"Right. Let's pack it in everyone!" I called as I heard another resounding _plop!_ from someone else hitting the floor, this time Blizzeara.

With that, we shut off the lights, and left, heading west, to my uncle, who lived in convienately the same area. We reached his house in no time.

I knocked, and he opened the door. He was a widower, as his wife was killed in, guess what, the D.C. bombing. His appearence was of a 6"2 caucasian male, with a military cut hair-do, with a dark pigment. He had deep blue eyes, along with a white T-shirt, with a ketchup stain on it. Though, it's not like he was fat, he was relatively slender, actually. He wore blue jeans, and heavy military boots.

"Hey! Jakob! You're finally here! Come in, come in!" He welcomed with a big smile.

We all walked in, and stared his gun collection. They were sitting in shelves on the wall. I had my eye on a familier model. A Tac .45, with a tac-light on it. Perfect.

"Hey Uncle Jamey," he hated it when I called him that. His real name is James, "Nice to see you again.

"It's been too long, nephew. I'm surprised you're alive, with you being at D.C. when...well, you know. I'm sorry about Brenton."

I took a deep breath, "You HAD to bring that up, didn't you? I had almost gotten all the sadness out of my head, but then here comes someone reminding me that my brother is dead," I shook my head, and stared at him with a serious face, "You know why we're here, right?"

He smiled, and nodded, "Of course. Take your pick. If you're gonna get outta Jerusaelum alive, you better be packing. I recommend taking an AK or whatever they use over there."

We had told Jamey about our plans the other day, so he knew ahead of time. He didn't want me to go, of course, but what could he do? He was just a widowed vet and I was an assassin. He could do a lot. But he didn't.

"Thanks, Jamey." I walked over to the gun case, and opened it, smiling at my new 'toys'. I picked up the .45, grabbed a Desert Eagle, modern model, with an FMJ attachment, and handed it to Crys'. "With you liking high caliber and all," I said sarcastically.

The others stared down the barrels of their guns, which I told them was a BAD idea. Gavin got an M9, no attachment, Blizz got the same, with a tac-light, and Ash got dual-wield M1911. I thought back briefly to COD zombies. Worst pistol in the game for the worst member of the team...probably.

I demonstrated how to load the weapon, thanked my uncle, whom warned me to be careful, and we all walked out heading to the bus station. It all went pretty normal, with them believing my 'Uncle Ramirez' was on the bus. Too bad I don't have an Uncle Ramirez. After that was the airport, in which we decided to stick with an unlucky willing "wanna-be" parent, whom let us pass as long as we bought our own tickets. That worked. Espiecally with Crystal's friend in Airport security, who let us through without checking. The plane ride went normal, and the whole deal went smoothly. Until we got hit by a rocket.

**As always, R&R. Also, how does everyone feel about the journal thing? Leave a comment in the review. Also, sorry for not posting earlier. My internet went down for three days, and then FF was down last night. Otherwise, I would have posted this four days ago.**


End file.
